


Take Away My Breath and Never Let It Go

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Gifts, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ransom Drysdale, Possessive Sex, Presents, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ransom, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: Ransom is your sugar daddy.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Take Away My Breath and Never Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ransom Drysdale story. I’m nervous about that, but I love that asshole. Also, this is filth. It’s probably the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written in my life, and I got a little carried away, as you can tell by the word count. I really hope this is good, I’m actually nervous to post it, but I think it turned out well.
> 
> Title comes from Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande.

When Ransom Drysdale had proposed the thought of you being his sugar baby, you were shocked at first.

It was true; you had a hard time making rent. You worked as a waitress in a small diner, but you had no family and had only yourself to depend on. The night you met Ransom had been almost like fate or destiny -- if you believed in that kind of thing.

It was definitely below him, and you could see that sentiment on his face clear as day, even if he didn’t actually say anything. Even as you were working other tables, you could feel his eyes on you. It wasn’t the same kind of creepy drunk guy that usually came in at two in the morning, but made you shudder all the same.

When you brought the bill to him, he pulled you aside. His friends had already gone to pay the check, but he smirked and said, “You’re way too pretty to work in a place like this.”

“Thanks for the compliment,” you say, but add, “but I have to work somewhere. Got nobody to pay my bills or anything. I need to make a living.”

“What if you didn’t have to?” he asked you. You watch his face to see if he’s joking, but he’s deadly serious; you can see it in his eyes. “What if you had someone to take care of all that stuff for you?”

You cock your head, “What do you mean?”

“You need a sugar daddy,” he stated bluntly. That was the first time you really understood that Ransom Drysdale had absolutely no shame at all. “And I can help.”

“I don’t know --” you started, but he cut you off. Writing something on a napkin, he handed the napkin to you. You see a phone number written in blue ink.

“Take your time, sweetheart. Think about it. This is my number; call me if you decide you want it.” Licking his lips seductively, he added, “I would take _real_ good care of you.”

As he and his friends walked away from the diner, you just watched him in awe.

You debated it for days. You weren’t sure if you wanted to accept Ransom’s proposal. You thought about it -- really thought about it, weighing the pros and cons. You had even written them down on a piece of paper, figuring that if the pros outweighed the cons, you’d do it.

And honestly, you’d been taking care of yourself since you were fifteen years old. You were tired. You’d like someone to take care of you for a change. You really just wanted to be cared for.

 _I might be crazy_ , you thought to yourself the day you made the call.

“Hello?” Ransom answered on the third ring. Even his voice was sinful, never mind his good looks. “Who is this?”

“It’s me, Y/N, the waitress from the diner You gave me your number…?” you let your voice trail off. You hear his chuckle, and it warms you.

“Ahh, the little waitress,” he answers. “Did you think about it? My proposal?”

It almost felt like he was angling for a business transaction instead of offering to become your sugar daddy. It was a weird feeling, but you figured this was what he wanted. Finally, you clear your throat.

“Yeah. I did.”

“Well, sweet girl, don’t keep me waiting,” he lightly scolded you. “What’s your answer?”

“I’m gonna do it, but there are conditions.”

You had thought about your conditions long and hard. There were things you weren’t comfortable doing, and you wanted to make sure he’d respect that before putting yourself in a situation you couldn’t handle.

“All right,” he said, his voice sounding warm and accepting. “What are they?”

“The first one is, I don’t do anything I’m uncomfortable doing,” you state firmly. “I’ve been that girl before. It doesn’t happen again. If I’m not comfortable doing something, I need you to respect that, no matter what it is.”

He hummed thoughtfully but didn’t say anything.

“The second one is you don’t treat me like an object.” That was the one that you had thought about the longest and hardest; you knew that Ransom Drysdale was filthy rich because of family money, and you also knew about his womanizing ways. “I’m not an object; I’m a person.”

“Okay,” he said after a moment. “That all?”

You sighed. “I am going to need to know if you’re going to be fucking anyone else,” you say bluntly. “If you are, condoms are a must. I’m not going to risk diseases just for you to get off.”

“I do love a woman who knows what she wants,” he chuckles. You wait for a serious answer. A moment goes by before asking, “Is that it?”

“One more,” you add, one just popping into your head. “I need a safe word.”

“You into BDSM, princess?” you could hear the interest laced throughout Ransom’s voice. You sighed.

“I want one just in case. In case things go bad. I want a safe word, and I need you to respect it.”

“Anything else?”

“That’s all that I can think of,” you tell him. “So? Can you fulfill those conditions?”

There’s a pregnant pause before he answers you. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

And that started your sugar daddy relationship with Ransom.

***

You quickly learned the way Ransom liked things. He got you a penthouse apartment in one of the swankiest places in town. He bought you everything you could desire. He gave you an allowance -- one that you couldn’t believe. You had never had access to that much money before. He made you feel wanted, and he treated you like a queen.

And there was sex. Lots of it. You loved having sex with Ransom -- he definitely had a ton of experience and knew what he was doing. He always made you feel amazing. It was easy to say that Ransom Drysdale was the best lover you’d ever had in your life.

You soon learned how to tell when he was in a bad mood, when he visited his family or had an argument with his parents. You’d learned how to make him feel better after that.

Once this had been going on for a year, he came over one night. You let him in, and he was carrying a small, thin box.

“It’s our anniversary,” he states, and you nod. You knew it was, but you didn’t expect a gift or anything from him.

“I bought you this,” he added. It isn’t wrapped, it’s just a small, thin, black box. He hands it to you and leads you over to the couch.

“I’ve gotta have dinner with my parents,” he groaned, “but I want you to open that first.”

You nod.

Inside is a beautiful diamond necklace. It was white gold with a single diamond hanging from it. It was simple; Ransom had learned in the last year that you liked simple things, but even the simplest things he’d gifted you were still beautiful.

“Well?” he asked you. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, Daddy,” you squealed, leaning over to hug him. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Nothing but the best for my girl,” he tells you seriously. “Now, I have dinner with my parents,” he said, making a face. “But I’m gonna stay here for the night. And I want you to do something special for me when I return.”

You nod. “What is it?”

“I want you wearing nothing but this necklace while I take you apart tonight,” he husks, leaning to whisper in your ear. “Can you be a good girl and do that?”

You nod.

“I’ll be back at nine,” he says. “I’ve set an alarm to get me out of there as soon as possible. When I get here, I want you in nothing but that necklace. Got that, sweetheart?”

You nod again. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good.”

He grinned. “Good girl. I’ll see you at nine.”

You knew that, if Ransom was coming back to take you apart like promised -- and he _always_ kept his promises to you -- he’d want you clean and looking like you just stepped out of a magazine. You’d learned how to do that by yourself long ago. You decide to take a bubble bath.

Your mind wanders, wondering what he has planned. It was always hard to tell what was going through Ransom’s mind -- he wasn’t always the most forthcoming person and had a lot of secrets.

When you had talked to him about condoms on that very first phone call, Ransom had told you that he didn’t plan on seeing anybody else, as long as you gave him what he wanted. Every so often you would ask him if he was fucking anybody else, and his answer was always the same.

 _Why see anybody else when you give me everything I want?_ he’d tell you, and it was the single greatest thing he ever said to you. Still, even with that promise, you still got tested for STDs every three months like clockwork.

Ransom had paid for the very best birth control for you, too, so that way you didn’t have any little surprises.

You lotioned yourself quickly after your bath, and then, going into the bedroom, dried yourself off before getting your makeup out.

He liked a natural look. You were well aware of what Ransom liked and how he wanted you to look. He liked a light layer of makeup; something that didn’t cover or obscure the natural beauty that he always assured you that you had.

Next came your hair. Ransom liked it longer; he loved pulling on it during sex. It was one of his favorite things to do; when you were sucking his cock, he loved to put a big hand in your hair and guide you up and down his dick, and when he was taking you from behind, he loved you yank your head back and leave love bites and nips on the back of your shoulder and on your neck.

The necklace came last. It really was a beautiful necklace, you noted as you looked at it. It must’ve cost him a fortune, but you knew he was good for it. Ransom had figured out how to give you simple things that were still incredibly elegant and beautiful.

Nine o’clock came sooner than you thought it would. You heard him come in, calling your name.

“Princess?” he asked. “You ready for me?”

You squashed down your nerves. Even though you and Ransom had been doing this for a year, you still got nervous every time he came over. You weren’t sure why; Ransom always treated you well and made you feel beautiful, but it was something you couldn’t help.

You slowly walked out into the entryway. The curtains had been closed one it became dark and so you knew the only person who’d see you was the only person you wanted seeing you.

You see his eyes widen and his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

“You look good, baby,” he murmured. “So beautiful. That necklace looks great on you.”

You blush.

“We’re going to go into the bedroom,” he says as he comes closer to you, “and my girl is going to show me how appreciative she is for that new gift Daddy bought her. Isn’t she?”

You nod, “Yes, Daddy.”

Once he was in the bedroom, you helped him undress. Removing his sweater, jeans, and even his shoes and socks. When he was just on your bed in black boxer-briefs, he looked at you.

“Give Daddy a kiss,” he started, “and then why don’t you show Daddy how much you like the gift he bought you?”

You nod.

Getting onto your knees, you lean up and place a kiss on his lips. As your lips covered his, he groaned; he always told you how good he thought you tasted and how much he loved kissing you. When his tongue poked out to swipe across your bottom lip, you open your own mouth, giving him access. You tilted your head so he could deepen the kiss and moaned out.

Ransom always tasted _so_ good. Tonight, he tasted like a mixture of mint and bourbon. It may have sounded a little weird, but somehow, the mixture was almost addictive, and he tasted incredible.

He grabbed your hair and pulled your mouth away from his. You moaned; you loved it when Ransom pulled on your hair during sex.

Very gently, he lifted your chin with two fingers, an unasked request that you look him in the eye. You do as he wants.

“Before we start, sweet girl,” he murmurs softly, his blue eyes studying yours closely, “I need your safe word. Tell me what it is.”

When you had told Ransom you wanted a safe word, he had taken you seriously. He had never forced you to do anything you wanted to do, and he had a habit where he often made you cum and cum until you safe worded out. He didn’t want anything you didn’t want to give, and whenever you used your safe word, he took it seriously.

“C’mon, baby girl,” his voice is soft and warm, “tell me what the word is so we can get to the fun stuff.”

You nod, “Rutabaga.”

He had laughed a little when you picked ‘rutabaga’ as a safe word, but you’d looked him straight in the eye and said, very bluntly, _Is there any other reason I’d say it while we were fucking?_

Even though he often smiled whenever you told him your safe word before you got involved, he always took it seriously whenever it was said.

“Good girl,” he praised. “Now, why don’t you show Daddy how much you appreciate what he got for you.”

Silently, you nod.

You lean up to kiss him once again. You always get lost in Ransom’s kisses; they are the best kisses you’ve ever received, and he always makes you feel cherished. You cup his cheek lightly, rubbing your thumb across his cheekbone, until he breaks the kiss.

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing something, sweetheart?” he murmurs against your lips. You nod.

You start to kiss down his body. You start with a peck at the corner of his lips before going south. You leave kisses and nips on his chin, his neck, his shoulder, even lavishing kisses around both of his pecs and nipples. He never admits it, but you know how much he likes it.

“Daddy, will you raise your hips for me, please?” you ask him in a polite voice. Ransom always tells you _only polite girls get what they want_ , so you always make sure to be polite with him. There is absolutely no doubt in your mind that Ransom would leave you wanting.

He complies, leaning back on his elbows so he can lift his hips. Together, you get his boxer-briefs off of his body before he sits back up.

You pepper kisses around his abdomen and lower stomach, taking time to suck on his skin a little.

“Don’t keep Daddy waiting, sweet thing,” he murmurs as he watches you.

Crouching down, you lick a stripe up the underside of his cock. You’ve always loved his cock; it’s on the larger side of average and just perfect. Right now, it’s hard as a rock and there’s a bit of pre-cum glistening on the tip. You lean down and lick it away, and he intertwines his fingers into your hair.

You glance up into his eyes as you take him down until he is hitting the back of your throat. You love having Ransom in your mouth and how it feels. You know you make him feel good, and that’s all you want, so you go down as far as you can. His fingers are getting tighter in your hair, and it feels wonderful.

You start bobbing on his length. You love the way it feels, and it doesn’t take long for Ransom to start to guide your head up and down him. There are tears leaking from your eyes; Ransom is never gentle when it comes to this, and you love every single rough moment of him using you this way.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so goddamned good,” he groans out, his head falling backwards a little as he closes his eyes. One of the things you like about Ransom is that he always lets his pleasure be known; a lot of guys you’ve slept with have acted like they had to be stoic and not let out any emotion. Ransom is completely the opposite.

“Let Daddy see how far you can take him,” Ransom murmurs, and you glance into his eyes to let him know that you heard him. Gently, he pushes your head down until you’re bumping his abdomen. You did it. You took all of him.

Even though you’ve done it before, you get inordinately proud of it whenever you do.

“Good girl,” Ransom murmurs as he lets up on your head. “You’re such a good fucking girl.”

You blush with his praise.

“Get up on the bed, sweetheart,” he tells you after he lets go of your head. “I want to taste Daddy’s pussy.”

Wetness gushes from your center like it always does whenever he calls it _his_. Even though you probably should run away with that bit of possessiveness, you don’t. You actually _love_ it. You love being his girl. You love having _his_ pussy. You love the possessiveness of Ransom Drysdale.

You comply, standing up to lounge across the bed. You put a pillow underneath your head, and he grabs your legs and pulls you down the length of the mattress. You love it whenever he shows you how strong he was, and you can feel the sheen on your thighs. You’re so fucking wet for him.

“Such a pretty pussy,” he murmurs as he spreads your lower lips with his fingers. “And it’s so wet.”

“It’s for you, Daddy,” you groan. “You make me so wet. I want Daddy so badly.”

“Let Daddy have a taste first, okay?” he asks. You nod.

Getting on his knees, he leans down and licks a stripe up your pussy. He groans when your taste hits his tongue; he has told you time and time again that he loves the way you taste. And his tongue feels _phenomenal_ , too.

“Feels good, Daddy,” you tell him as you grip your pillow. The first time Ransom had gone down on you, you gripped his hair, and he had told you, in no uncertain terms, that if you ever did it again, he would never go down on you again. Even though you weren’t sure if he was being serious -- even though you didn’t doubt him -- you weren’t going to chance it. You loved the way his mouth felt on your cunt way too much to even test it.

He hummed as two of his thick fingers enter your center. His fingers are big and thick, and they feel _perfect_ inside of you. Leaning down, he sucks your clit into his mouth and starts to nibble on it.

Your moans are so loud that you should be embarrassed about them. You _should_ be, but you _aren’t_. You aren’t embarrassed or ashamed of the sounds coming out of your mouth; Ransom makes you feel that good.

Quirking his fingers, he finds your g-spot easily. He massages it and sucks on your clit hard. You’re so close, you’re going to cum, you can feel it coiling in your belly.

“Gonna cum, Daddy, please tell me I can,” you groan out. It’s a rule of his that you cannot cum without his permission, and Ransom often likes to test you to see how long you can go. “Please, please, I need it so badly. Make your pussy cum, _please_.”

He groans as he nods. Without removing his mouth from your flesh, he murmurs, “Cum for me, baby. I want it."

You grip the pillow so hard that your knuckles turn white as you let out a scream, and you cum around his fingers. You felt yourself gush, and the orgasm seemed never-ending.

He’s still massaging your g-spot, and not even a minute goes by before you’re gushing _again_. The thing about Ransom is that he knows he can make you squirt, and he does it as often as possible.

“Daddy, please, no more,” you beg after the third orgasm. “I can’t take anymore. I want your dick inside me. Please, Daddy?”

He removes his fingers and mouth and makes a big production of licking your taste from his lips. He has your wetness all over his mouth and chin, and he smirks at you dangerously.

“Daddy, will you come up here so I can kiss you? Please?”

He nods, coming up to you, and captures your lips with his own. The tang of your essence lingers on his lips, and you groan into the kiss.

“You’re such a good girl, Y/N,” he murmurs. “Good girls get rewards. How would you like to ride Daddy’s cock?”

You nod vigorously and move over so he can lie in the bed. When you go to straddle his hips facing him, he shakes his head.

“Uh uh, sweet girl,” he says to you. “I want you the other way. Let me see that delicious ass as you fuck Daddy.”

You nod.

Once you’re straddling him, reverse cowgirl, you sink down on his cock slowly. There’s always a stretch whenever he first enters you, and it always makes you groan loudly. It always feels so good, and you love the way he feels inside you.

“Slow at first, baby,” he reminds you. “I want you to work up to it. You know how much you love it.”

You nod. It’s true; you do love it that way, and Ransom knows it.

You grind on him at first. He puts his hands on your hips as you do so and start to ride him slowly. Reaching up, you cup your breasts, teasing and toying with your nipples. That’s when Ransom smacks your ass.

“Go faster now, baby,” he commands. Nodding, you do as he says. You’re still pinching and pulling at your own nipples and start to ride him faster and harder.

He smacks your ass a couple more times. You’ve always known that Ransom is an ass man, and he likes to watch it as he fucks you. But, finally, he groans.

“I can’t take it anymore, baby girl,” he utters. “Turn around and straddle me the other way. Let me see those beautiful tits of yours.”

You do as he requests.

He sits up as you ride him, leaving kisses and nips all over your tits. He takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting at it, making sure to caress the other one with his big hand. You’re riding him harder, getting rougher and rougher, and you can feel his smile against your skin.

“C’mon, baby, I can feel my pussy tightening,” he groans out against your flesh. “You wanna cum, don’t you? Why don’t you go ahead and do it? Cum around Daddy’s cock.”

You let out a shriek as you cum around his cock, and he groans as he feels your cunt tightening on his cock. That’s when he gathers you up and flips the two of you over, hovering over you, throwing your leg over his shoulder and leaning in just a bit.

He’s deeper than he was before, and he feels _phenomenal_. He’s breathing heavily, sweat that was collecting on his skin is dripping down onto your own body. This is the most intense fucking you’ve ever had, and you’re loving _every single second_ of it.

“Daddy, are you gonna cum for me?” you ask him. He groans.

“I’m close, baby girl,” he tells you. “So close. But you’re gonna cum for Daddy again, aren’t you? Be a good girl and let Daddy feel that tightening cunt on him again?”

You groan and nod.

Reaching up, you’re toying with your nipples again, and Ransom’s watching you intently. You are so close you can practically taste it, and he knows. Ransom _always_ knows.

“Beg Daddy, baby,” he tells you. “Beg Daddy for what you want, and he might let you cum.”

“Daddy, please,” there are tears in your eyes. “Please, Daddy, please? I am so close, I’m gonna cum, I need Daddy’s permission, please? I don’t know how long I can hold it.”

“Cum for Daddy, baby girl,” he tells you, uttering those words that you were so desperate to hear. You cum around him, letting out another shriek.

“Daddy’s gonna cum, baby,” he informs you. “You want it? You want Daddy to fill that pussy up?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Let me hear you, baby. I want to hear how much you want it.”

“This is already Daddy’s pussy,” you moan. “It’s all Daddy’s, and I want Daddy to cum inside it. Please, Daddy, can I please have your cum? Please, I want it so badly.”

He groans as he complies, cumming inside of you. Afterwards, he practically collapses on your body until you push at him.

“Ransom, you’re heavy,” you complain. After all, he’s probably, at least, two hundred pounds of pure muscle. Ransom takes his diet and exercise _very_ seriously. He chuckles as he rolls over.

“Come, cuddle with Daddy a while,” he says, and he’s already yawning. “Let’s nap a while, so we can do that again in a bit.”

“You’re insatiable,” you smile, but he just nods.

“I know, baby, but I also know something else.”

“What’s that?” you ask as you feel his arms wrap around your middle from behind. Reaching down, you pull the sheet over your bodies and enjoy the coolness of the room.

“I may be insatiable, sweet girl, but you love me that way.”

You smile; after all, that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please consider [buying me a coffee.](http://ko-fi.com/gabby227/)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/). I take prompts & requests.


End file.
